factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Reagan McFoust
WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 13:27, April 17, 2014 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 1 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 3 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Reagan is stubborn as a mule. Once she sets her mind to something there is no way to change it. Reagan is known to fight people if she doesn't like their vibe. Reagan is very manipulative. She says her special skill is wrapping people around her little finger. Once she sees someone as useful she practically takes complete control of their lives, atleast until she gets tired of them. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Reagan was born in the Candor faction to Tomas, an Erudite transfer, and Silvia, Candor born. Her mother ran out on the family when Reagan was only nine months old. Reagan was then raised by her father. Tomas was very stricked and tried to control all aspects of her life. When Reagan was six her father made an arrangement with another man that Reagan and the man's son, Colton, would be married when they became of age. Reagan never wanted to marry Colton but they did become best friends. Reagan was sent home from school multiple times for fighting with others and beating them senseless. Her father punished her but never to siverly, he loved her to much to harm her. Reagan knew that her father cared but did not often return the favor. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Reagan is much smaller than the average sixteen year old. She is only five feet and weighing about 98 lbs. She has a lean body but still has a fair amount of muscle. There is always a look of determination in her eyes. Reagan has dark brown hair and brown eyes that have an enchanting sparkle to them. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congratulations! Reagan McFoust is in '''Dauntless. Go ahead and make a character page, and feel free to ask a member of the admin team if you need any help. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved